Angra chapII
by klat'zom
Summary: suite d'ANGRA lire le premier chapitre avant


ANGRA Chapitre 2 : (peut subire des modifications)

Dix neuf cent quatre vint huit, plus précisément le dix huit janvier que je naquis dans le monde des humains. Je précise cela car je naquis d'abord au royaume des XIII contrés. Fils d'un père ange, du nom de Angra, et d'une mère démon du nom de Silifisia. L'amour qu'ils portaient l'un à l'autre ne pouvait aboutir car en ce temps anges et démons étaient en guerre. Une guerre terrible, si terrible que personne ne croyait en sa fin. Elle opposait les anges aux démons vivant dans les XIII contré. Cette terrible guerre durait depuis la création du monde par Kronos dieu des XIII. Kronos, d'après les écrits que j'ai pu lire dans les livres sacrés, était un Titan au pouvoir infini. Son corps d'humain était continué en guise de pied par des sabots de bouc larges et musclés puis derrière poursuivait une longue queux de serpent enflammée à son extrémité comme une torche. Sur tout son corps, de race humaine, était inscrit, en lettre de nos ancêtres, des phrases de toute sorte. Dans le dos de ce corps humain était planté deux magnifiques ailes d'ange d'un blanc si intense que les anciens disent encore que le soleil sont les ailes de Kronos qui montre sa supériorité. C'est justement à cause de cela que Kronos fut tué. Il décida de créer des êtres pour les soumettre à sa volonté. En premier il créa le monde où vivront les être soumis à sa volonté. Il appela ce monde "les XIII contrés" car ce monde était séparé en treize parties. Que plus tard les anges baptiserons. Puis il se mit à créer des êtres qui lui ressemblait sur quelques points. Il créa des anges mais que des anges, des mâles des femelles, tous pareille. Des hommes et des femmes parfaitement semblables pour évité que ceux-ci forment des clans et se battent pour dominer l'autre race. Kronos créa ces êtres parfaits qui le vénéraient comme le dieu qu'il était. Il leur ordonna de prier pour lui une fois par jour, au couché du soleil, et de sacrifier les êtres les plus faibles d'entre eux en l'honneur de leur Dieu. Ils exécutèrent le moindre de ses ordres comme un soldat exécute les ordres de guerre de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques. Tous se passaient bien les anges obéissaient à Kronos qui lui leur offrait la meilleur des vies qu'ils pouvaient espérer, la seule vie qu'ils connaissaient. Dans pratiquement toutes les contré c'était construit des villes, des grandes, des petites. Ce monde ressemblait au paradis tous se passaient pour le mieux. Mais ceci ne dura guère longtemps, Certains anges trouvaient que toutes ces prières ne servaient pas à grand chose et qu'elles étaient épuisantes et effrayantes car le jour du sacrifice n'importe qui pouvait être désigné puisque qu'il n'y avait pas d'anges plus faibles dans ce monde où toute personne est semblable à son voisin. Ces anges fainéants arrêtèrent de prier chaque soir et se barricadaient chez eux les jours de sacrifice. Ce plan marchait fort bien tant qu'ils n'étaient que peu à le pratiquer car Kronos ne le remarqua pas. Mais de plus en plus d'anges furent attirés par cette pratique et le mouvement des anges fainéants s'agrandissait de jour en jour. Jusqu'au soir où Kronos s'en rendu compte. Il rentra dans une rage folle, une rage produite par le dégoût de Kronos qui, pour lui, ne leur demandait que peu de choses. Il les nourrissait, les protégeait contre les catastrophes, les aidaient à évoluer, contre une prière par jour et un sacrifice par semaine.

Etait-ce trop demandé? Il alla poser cette question aux anges fidèles. Leur réponse était bien entendue non car ils avaient trop peur d'une réaction brutale de leur Dieu tout puissant qui pourrait ne plus les nourrire ce qui causerait leur mort certaine. Le "non" de ses fidèles sujets le mit dans une colère encore plus grande. Il voulait se venger de ces anges fainéants. Ceux-ci c'était écarté de la civilisation des autres anges et vénéraient dans des messes secrètes un autre dieu inventé par leur imagination un dieu du nom de Kron. Ils avaient bâti leur cité derrière la contré du désert de Varg une cité du nom de Kanor. Une énorme cité croissante de jour en jour car comparé aux autres anges, les anges fainéants connaissaient le secret de la reproduction. Ce nouveau secret, que Kronos leur avait caché pour prouvé son pouvoir, fut dévoilé par Kron le Dieu imaginaire, qui grâces aux prières et rituels que les anges fainéants pratiquaient naquit le jour où les sept lunes étaient éteintes, le jour le plus sombre du mois. Ce Dieu, comme le dit la littérature, était un chevalier ténébreux. Son corps de chaire était d'aspect métallique et de plusieurs couleurs. La majeur partie était noir mais quelque ligne ressortaient de son corps ressemblant à ses veines et artères. Elle était dissociable du corps noir car à certain instant, partant d'une extrémité de cette veine ou artère à l'autre, un faisceau lumineux rouge ou bleu foncé apparaissait et disparaissait. Sa tête était ornée de deux cornes noires, d'un diamètre de 4cm, qui sortait juste au-dessus et de caque côté du front pour former un "S"contre le bas et finissaient au niveau des épaules. Ses yeux ressortaient par leurs brillances d'un bleu foncé si éclatant que ceux qui les regardaient y voyaient la mort. Kron ne refusa pas la vie de dieu qui s'offrait à lui et pour remercier les anges fainéants il leur promit de devenir leur Dieu et d'exaucer leur désir dans la mesure du possible. En premier les anges lui demandèrent de faire de la cité de Kanor une des plus grandes cité du royaume. Suivit d'un souhait que Kron trouva étrange, ils lui demandèrent de créer d'autre race dans ce monde. Kron se mit au travail et créa des d'autre être. En premier, des bêtes sauvages, des hellm (sorte de serf avec des bois sur tout le corps ce qui les rendait très difficile à blesser), des linor (lion en plus gros avec des dents tranchantes et qui descendent jusqu'au sol), des licornes, des aigle, des dragons, et certaines espèces sous-marines que seul le peuple Naria (peuple vivant dans le Lac Enchanté) connaissaient. Ensuite il se mit à crée des être doté d'intelligence. De là sont nés les Centaures qui sont des êtres semi-homme, semi-cheval, doté d'une grande force mais de très peu d'intelligences. Ils vivent généralement dans la forêt des licornes étant leur gardien. Il décida de créer par la suite des tous petits hommes, pas plus haut que trois pommes le une sur les autres, avec des oreilles pointues, les Lutins. Ceux-ci formèrent au début une seule et même tribut mais certains Lutin avaient une barbe et d'autres pas. Ceci fut la première sorte de racisme dans le monde. Alors les Lutins imberbes décidèrent de partire créer une autre ville. Depuis ce jour il eux deux peuples de lutins, les Moudunougats (Lutins imberbes)et les Huluberlus (Lutins barbus), qui se firent la guerre, la première guerre du monde. Après avoir créé les Lutins il passa aux trolls. Ceux-ci étaient grand puissant et très gros ils faisaient trois fois la largeur d'un ange. Â la plus grande surprise de toutes les autres populations, les Trolls était un peuple de navigateur et le sont toujours à notre époque. Il créa par la suite les Narias. Ce peuple sous-marin, vivant dans les profondeurs des Lacs sacrés, n'est pas connu, ils sont même considérés comme une légende car seul Kron connaissait leur existence et leur apparence. Des oui-dire racontent que ces hommes sont couverts d'écailles bleues tirant presque sur le turquoise. Une légende dit que leur chef, Blizzard, était un Léviathans pouvant seulement communiquer par télépathie. Kron dans son diabolique géni pensa même à peupler les plaines nordiques. Il y mit un très grand peuple les Annihilator. Ceux-ci étaient des hommes avec des têtes d'animaux vivant des les pleines vertes. Certains avaient des têtes d'hellms d'autre de linors d'aigles oiseaux... etc. Leur Roi Armadone était le seul de son espèce à ne ressembler à aucun animaux des espèces des XII contrés. Il avait une tête en forme de tortue avec une corne au bout. Sur l'arrière de la tête relevé vers le haut, une crête en demi-cercle prolongeait la tête de celui-ci. À l'opposer de sa face de tortue à crête était attachée une queux de dragon avec au bout, greffé, une hache à deux lames. Ce peuple était des barbares ou des pirates pour les Trolls. Kron fut interrompu dans ses travaux par Valorn un ange fainéant mais pas n'importe quel ange, c'est celui-ci même qui avait le premier refusé d'obéire à Kronos. C'est lui qui avait poussé les autres anges à le suivre pour construire Kanor et pour chérire un autre dieu, Kron. Il lui devait la vie. Et il ne pouvait pas refuser ses demandes car Valorn était le roi, il était aimé par ses hommes qui sur son ordre pourraient cesser de croire en lui et dans ce cas Kron mourait dans l'oubli. Valorne était là pour une raison très simple, il vouait des esclaves pour lui et ses fidèles. Kron cédant à ses ordres créa une sous-espèce, les humains. Ces être n'était doté d'aucune force surnaturelle, capable de penser de parler ils feraient de parfait esclave. Mais Kron étant doté d'une grande intelligence comprit que son temps était révolu et que Vallorn allait bientôt le faire mourir dans l'oubli des dieux. Alors il donna deux pouvoirs aux humains qu'ils ne pourront utiliser qu'à sa mort.

De l'autre côté du monde chez les anges fidèles Kronos préparait avec ses hommes un plan pour punir les anges qui c'étaient détourné de son pouvoir. Kronos après une longue réflexion décida de punir les anges fainéants en les transformant aussi affreux que l'acte qu'ils avaient commis. Kronos mis son plan à exécution vingt mille ans jour pour jour après la fraude du peuple infidèle. Kronos se rendit lui-même à Kanor et devant les yeux de Kron rendit les anges infidèles en démons. La peau de ceux-ci noirci, des trous se formaient dans certaine partie de leur corps laissant apparaître leur muscles, os. Pour d'autre les trous était tellement gros qu'on y distinguait leur cœur noir battant et d'autre encore leur foie. Des anges s'enflammèrent et devenaient des démons de feu vivant dans la souffrance des brûlures de leur propre corps. Kronos en transforma des anges en des choses gluantes indescriptibles et d'autre en démons invisibles et encore plein de démon furent changer en être horrible plus terrifiants les un que les autres. Mais ils avaient tous une chose en commun, leurs yeux remplis de sang, des cornes leur poussaient de chaque côté de leur tête. Ils étaient tous apeurés, ils avaient si peur que certains d'entre eux se donnèrent la mort en s'égorgeant avec leurs ongles devenus griffes. D'autre couraient dans la ville criant de terreur, Puis sautèrent du haut des rempare pour s'écraser au sol. Se fut un désastre il ne restait plus que treize anges désormais démons. Douze mâle, Horo, Witz, Elior, Graha, Cendra, Maudi, Winder, Exorus, Pholde, Enoim, Satan, Vallorn et une femelle, Silifisia.

Tous ces démons étaient d'une classe sociale élevés et donc d'une force physique et mentale très élevée. Kron, devant ce spectacle horrible dans lequel tous ceux qu'il avait élevés, nourris et protégé furent massacré, rentra dans une colère folle. Décidant de défier Kronos dans un combat singulier, le Choc des Titans comme il fut transcris dans les textes, dont l'issu serai la mort pour l'un d'eux, Kron alla jusqu'à la vallée Verte avec le peut de fidèle qui lui restait. De son côté Kronos fit de même à une exception. Celui-ci savait, par des forces mystiques, que l'issu du combat ne lui serait pas avantageux alors il pris un ange, un seul, le plus fidèle et lui insuffla de grand pouvoir. Cet ange se nommai : "Anas Niro Gera Radeb Acodem". Cet être élut par Kronos devait apprendre à défendre ses terres. Alors Kronos l'envoya étudier l'art de la guerre chez les Lutins qui étaient eux de grands guerriers qui avec les années de guerre sans merci entre ces deux minuscules peuples, avec acquît des technologies de guerre qui feront d'eux les maîtres des treize contés. Mais leur taille obstruait tout espoir de domination. Kron arriva le premier sur les plaines vertes. Kronos le rejoint juste après. Dans un coin de la plaine se tenait, dressé là comme une statue majestueuse de 50m de haut les deux Titans se regardant fixement sans froncer un surcile ou détourner le regard chacun la mort dans les yeux attendant le signal du commencement du combat. Se fut à l'instant même ou le huitième soleil passa sous l'horizon, à cet instant précis que les deux Titans se jetèrent en avant. Le premier coup fut porté par Kron, il fut contré par un coup d'une force égale de Kronos. Les deux reculèrent de deux pas puis sans perdre une seule seconde ceux-ci prenèrent le armes et lancèrent un assaut l'un contre l'autre. Chaque tentative de l'un des deux était paré par l'autre comme si ses combattants exécutaient une danse rituelle racontant l'histoire d'une grande bataille. Les anges et démons spectateur de ce combat acharné ne voyaient plus les deux combattants ils n'apercevaient que des éclaires aveuglants pour chaque attaque des deux Titans qui n'arrêtaient pas de se porter des assauts plus impressionnants les un que les autres. Un bruit terrifiant retentit soudain et les deux dieux se retrouvèrent au sol causant par leur chute un tremblement de terre qui réveilla le volcan de la crypte des morts par une explosion. Kron et Kronos se relevèrent et se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre comme au commencement. Le visage plein de haine Kron épée en main parla à Konos.

-Nahol demeb poplum naha critu legoln, jag negela di!

-Par la force des morts de mon peuple, je te tuerai!

Kronos debout son trident à la main lui retroqua.

-Na nahol poesi nata hatimae poplum di negela neha!

-Et par la trahison de ton peuple tu moura aussi!

Puis d'une vitesse si surprenante qu'ils firent se lever et souffler les vents de la contré, les deux Titans armes en main tentèrent à nouveau de se porter le coups de grâce. Coups d'épée coups de trident raisonnaient dans les têtes des anges et démons comme une musique. Les parades des armes de ces deux combattants sifflantes dans les airs faisaient même pense à une symphonie extraordinaire et beaucoup d'anges de nos jours essayent de retrouver cette parfaite harmonie que personne ne parvint encore à trouver. Il est même dit dans les textes sacrés que le jour où deux être qui en se battant ferait retentir cette symphonie ce jour là, la guerre des treize contré recommencera.. Cette bataille semblait sans fin, ces guerriers ne faisant qu'un avec leur arme se battaient depuis bientôt deux heurs sans relâche sans même montrer une seule fatigue. Mais dans une pause entre deux assauts Kron s'envola et partit vers la montagne de feu Kronos sans réfléchir le suivit. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le point culminant de cette montagne et reprirent le combat qui s'annonçai sans fin. Face à face sans dire mots les deux dieux se regardaient. Kron lança le première attaque mais Kronos esquivât. En se retournant pour faire face à son assaillant Kron mis sont épées en avant. Mais celui-ci porta un coup dans le vide car Kronos lui était devant lui à environ 20m le trident levé vers le ciel, ce ciel qui était en quelque seconde devenu noir comme si toutes les XIII contré avait sombré des les enfers. Kron ne compris pas tous de suite les intentions de Kronos sauf au moment ou il entendit l'incantation que son ennemi faisait. Une incantation dans la langue des dieux qui était utilisée pour réveiller les entrailles de la terre. Ce sort n'est plus utilisé de nos jours. Les plus grands sorciers on décidés de le bannir car il était beaucoup trop dangereux. Il était utilisé pour détruire toute une contré en ne laissant qu'une coulée de lave. La terre se mis à trembler de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que l'incantation se finissait. Kron pris de panique ne pouvait bouger pour achever Kronos qui le regardait tout en récitant sa formule.

-N'es-tu pas fou? nous allons mourir tout les deux si tu fini...

-Nedem ao chrost... Je sais mais du moins les miens vivront...

-ils vivront mais mes sujets aussi et en ce moment même Valorn et son armée marche vers tes terres. Ils vont détruire, tout ravagé, brûlé pendre femme et enfant défigurer les hommes puis les brûler.


End file.
